


Circular

by selannes



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Season/Series 02, its just Hop jacking it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selannes/pseuds/selannes
Summary: Two's a couple but three makes for great company.





	Circular

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ok I was meant to write for my college class but nope here have Hopper and his dirty mind.   
> (For some reason I was under the impression Bobby's last name was Newport, so if you spot an error pls pls let me know!!)

As Hopper hanged his gun belt and hat up on their respective pegs he called, “I’m home – and I’m not late. Pretty good, huh?” When Hopper turned around Eleven was sitting at the table with an unamused expression on her face. Hopper knew what she was trying to convey – that him being on time this once didn’t make up for all the countless times he’d been late. Hopper tried to cling onto the feeling of pride he felt at her not falling for any of his bullshit so that he wouldn’t have to think about the wave of guilt that threatened to overcome him.

As Hopper put down the plates with their dinner on it (store bought microwaved burgers and for desert Eggo’s of course) Eleven gave him a long stare. Jim tried not to feel unnerved by it, but no matter how many times this happened he couldn’t help but feel like she was reading his mind.

“What?” Hopper asked sharply as he dug into the food but Eleven just shrugged lightly and started eating her own food and Hopper was glad to see her eating it at a normal pace and not like it was going to be her last meal on Earth.

Jim took a swig of his beer as Eleven started to devour her desert and he rested his chin on his fist as he smiled at the sight of true pleasure on her face as she chewed her Eggo’s. Looking at her like this – Safe – Hopper truly felt like he was on top of the world.

“Tired?” Eleven asked him once she had finished eating.

“Hmm? No… Well a little bit.” Hopper thought back on his day which had started off quiet but had gotten louder towards the end of the day when he had met Joyce at the Lab for one of Will’s check-ups. “You know how people get in quiet towns like Hawkins – Always convinced something’s going on,” Hopper joked trying to deflect away from why he felt drained.

“No,” Eleven said bluntly and Hopper rubbed the back of his neck.

“Right, course…” Hopper trailed off as he took a swig of his beer.

-

Hopper stood up from the table and stretched out the muscles in his back once he’d finished his second beer. Eleven was sat on the sofa absorbed with the television that flashed its bright lights onto her face.

“Don’t stay up too long, you hear me?” Hopper said as he passed by her on the sofa and ruffled her hair before moving towards the small room tucked into the back of the house that used to be storage but now served as his makeshift bedroom.

“I won’t,” Eleven didn’t even look up at Hopper and he debated making a point of it but his desire for sleep won out and he let it be.

Just as he reached the door knob he heard a quiet “Goodnight” from behind him and he rested his head against the wood of the door and smiled as his chest tightened not unpleasantly, simply a foreign feeling of content that he hadn’t experienced in far too long. “Night,” Jim said back and he opened the door and entered his bedroom.

Hopper shrugged out of his clothes, throwing them haphazardly onto a chair, before turning off the lights and climbing into bed in just his underwear. As he scratched at his stomach lazily he noticed that Eleven had started listening to static and he smiled wryly, thinking that she seemed to be doing that a lot lately, although Hop had no idea what information she gleaned from the static. Hopper closed his eyes and tried to drift off but he knew it was going to be a struggle tonight. Hopper thought back to earlier that day – to Will Byers laying on a hospital bed looking so small and scared as the doctors pushed and prodded at him. Jim gave a groan and rolled onto his stomach and tried to think on more pleasant things.

He thought of Joyce standing outside the Hawkins Lab bumming a cigarette off of him and exuding as always a nervous energy. Jim’s cock twitched – as it had done earlier that day outside the Lab when their fingers had brushed passing the cigarette. Hopper groaned as he rocked his hardening cock against his bed, predictable as always when it came to Joyce. Hopper knew from experience that he’d slip into unconsciousness easiest after a satisfying climax and hearing that Eleven had switched the TV back onto the channels section and was watching it rather loud he turned over onto his back and reached into his boxers to grab his half hard cock, figuring it was safe to do so.

As he smoothed his thumb over the tip and spread the pre-come that he found there he thought about how beautiful Joyce had looked earlier that day. Sure she looked frazzled with her a hair a mess from tugging on it in anxiety but that didn’t detract any appeal from her. Joyce was always so messy looking that Jim always wanted to know what she’d look like if she let him show her a good time – if she’d have a smile on her face in bliss or if she’d look like a hot mess, flushed from pleasure all the way down to her chest and arching her back like a cat. Hopper gave himself a few more firm tugs, fully erect now.

Hopper thought back to earlier that day when Joyce had bit on her lip hard in thought and she had messed up her lipstick. Joyce wasn’t one to usually wear lipstick – especially not the bright red she’d been sporting that day – and when he’d asked about it she had explained that she had a date with Bobby Newby later that day. Hopper gave his cock another squeeze, fully prepared to coax himself back to hardness after he’d stumbled onto the thought of Bobby Newby but was surprised to find he was still rock hard.

_Huh._

Hopper let himself drift to the thoughts of what Joyce would look like if he was positioned snugly between her thighs. She would grip him around the waist tightly as he entered her, inching into her heat and wetness oh so slowly, drinking up the noises she’d make – the hitches in her breath and the mewls that’d escape her. Jim’s fist tightened on his cock and he sped up the pace of his strokes.

Hopper had gone down on a couple of partners before but he’d never truly hungered for it like he hungered for the taste of Joyce’s twitching sex beneath his eager tongue. She’d yowl like an animal and he’d have to keep his hands on her thighs to stop her from suffocating him – although what a way to die.

Or alternatively Bobby could keep her thighs open for him as Hopper pleasured her.

Jim’s hand tightened on his cock to stop himself from spilling before he was ready.

Bobby could keep his hands on her thighs and put his mouth to good use and suck on Joyce’s tits while Jim went to town on her clit and fingered her pussy. Joyce would have one hand on each of their heads, fingers tangled in their hair, to keep them glued to her skin even though Jim knew that nothing could pull him away from her.

At the visual image of their limbs all entwined together Hopper grunted as he came hard and filthy into his hand, his come feeling hotter than usual.

“Oh fuck,” Jim said to himself as he panted for breath and he wiped his hand on a tissue from his bedside table. Hopper wasn’t really sure what had just happened. Had he really just come from fantasising about a threesome with Joyce and Bobby? Hopper had come from countless of fantasies involving Joyce but Bobby too?

Hopper had once knocked a guy out in a bar for insinuating that Jim had partaken in a threesome with Joyce and Lonnie when at school and that was the reason for their tension, but now here he was coming all over himself at the idea of a threesome with Joyce Byers and Bobby fucking Newby.

“Jesus Christ.”

As Jim turned over in his bed, lulled to sleep by the comforting sounds of trash TV and the euphoric feeling of satisfying his urges, Hopper decided to blame it on the beer he’d drank and how lonely he was.

“Yeah,” Hopper mumbled into his pillow. “It was a one-time thought that I just took a little too far. It won’t happen again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hop had a hard time looking Bobby + Joyce in the eyes but he still thought about it alot.
> 
> I really (I mean really) had to stop myself from putting any DP in there... I thought that was maybe a bit too racy.  
> But hey if you want that maybe hit me up and I can be convinced (it won't take much trust me)  
> Find me @tumblr: Nelliphant.tumblr.com


End file.
